Systems incorporating a biometric identification technology such as face recognition or iris recognition often include a camera that captures an image of a user and may include a light-emitting diode (LED) light. The LED light can be used to provide sufficient lighting to capture the image of the user. The captured image is then processed to authenticate the user using the biometric identification technology.